Alex x Heather
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Heather finished her journey, only to be brought into anothers nightmare. She joined Alex, and helped with the fight, not alone of course. Alessa, still held key to a few parts, how will Alex learn to cope with his rampancy? Learning he was in a mental ward.. not in the army.. accidentally killed his brother.. Coupling: (Heather Mason x Alex Shepherd, Lisa Garland x Harry Mason)


"Time to roll the credits... Dad.." Heather sobbed as she left, Douglas was gone.. she ran into another boy, her version of Silent Hill shifting "Who.. are you..?" he asked "Aless-" she stopped herself, _That's who you were, not who you are._

"Heather Mason." she smiled and held out her hand he shook it "Alex Shepherd." he nodded "So, what brings you to town?" she laughed "I came here to find my brother.. can you help me?" he asked she shrugged "Sure."

Heather and he fought off monsters along the way, "Man.. this sure is a weird town." Alex commented dryly, as both were in a house together "It used to be such a nice place.. until Mother _burned me _I was her sacrificial lamb." Heather comments, her voice distorted a bit

"Heather?" Alex asked she shook her head, a grin on her face "Not Heather... my name, is Alessa. Alessa Gillespie." "Alessa... Gillespie.. why do I know that name?" he asked wondering what he was trying to remember

"I was to be a sacrifice, to 'god' to birth her and bring damnation upon the world. This world, but I wouldn't allow them to use me. I split my soul in two, this girl didn't exist until I did so. Her name was 'Cheryl' I believe when we first met.

Cheryl and I rejoined, making me whole.. Harry Mason saved me, and as I died I gave him a baby, this baby. I died.. but.. my soul was put into her body. Alex, your brother.. when.. if.. we find him, he may not be like you knew him." Heather stares into his eyes

"What do you mean? You're.. Alessa.. I know" he snapped his finger "You were Dahlia's daughter.. meant to be offered as tribute.. father mentioned you." "What I mean, is this town.. has become distorted. I was revered... as a witch.

I have powers, beyond my control. Telekinesis, psycho kinetic powers. I can kill with mere thought, Alex. I created this world, that you see.. it is a mere extension of my being Alex. And, as for your brother.. he might be a creature now."

"Witch... creature?" he asked confused "Follow me." Heather led the way "So.. you're Alessa.." he trailed off "And Heather. This girl, fought so hard to defeat my dear sister.. well friend anyway. She's become everything I could have hoped for. What I wanted.."

A tear went down her face, Alex wiped it off "Why.. are you crying?" he asked "Because.. she had unconditional love. She had a loving father, who would and did die for her. Thanks to him, I did it. I defied my mother, and sacrificed myself.

I had intended for Heather to be a blank slate, I didn't want her to remember me.. but I was buried so deep, only for Claudia to bring me to the surface." a monster jumped out from behind Alex, she pushed him out of the way as she focused on it

It's head exploded as she kept walking "Whoa..." he trailed off Heather sighed, as Alessa let her back in control "Come on, Alex.. we need to keep looking." he put his hand in hers, entangling them both as they walked on

Heather felt her cheeks heating up, she stared down at his hand, noticing he averted his eyes. "What.. the _hell _is this thing?" Heather asked "How.. should I know? One minute, it's a doll.. the next it's a flesh eating spider creature." Alex was frustrated

"Well, let's get rid of it!" Heather and he split off, fighting her as she came at them Heather ducked as the doll tried taking a piece out of her. Alex shot it in the head, she got on one knee Heather took out her katana she'd found on her journey and cut her

"Nice sword." Alex chuckled "Thanks." she winked as she hacked it to bits, the creature howling in pain she began moving faster, without the shell Alex got her down, Heather impaling her through the head as she screamed one final time

"That.. was _my _doll's name first." Alessa said in disgust "What was?" Alex asked confused "Skarlet. She was my favorite, though mommy got rid of it.." Alessa frowned "Alessa?" he asked "How did you know?" she asked

"Just.. a feeling." he winked, Alessa rolled her eyes, going back to Heather. "Come on, let's get out of here." Alex grabbed her hand again, as he led her out of the room the two continuing on "Alex!" a girl called as she ran over to him

"Oh.. hey." he smiled, Heather frowned, he was ignoring her and she noticed the other girl clearly liked him. She sighed _'What's the matter, Heather?' _Alessa asked in her mind _'Maybe I was wrong.. but I thought he liked me..' _she gave a mental sigh

_'Maybe he does, and if he hurts you.. I can always make his brain explode.' _Alessa adds icily _'Alessa, I don't think we need to go **that **far.' 'Hey, just keeping our options open. Try asking him then, rather than jumping to conclusions!' _Alessa scolds her

Heather shudders "Heather?" Alex asks "Hmm?" she asks looking up "What's wrong?" he asks putting a hand on her shoulder, she noticed the other girl glaring at her _'See? Nothing to worry about, my little Doppelganger. He's paying more attention to you.. us..' _

Heather rolled her eyes "Heather?" "Oh.. sorry Alex. I'm fine. Who's your friend?" Heather asks pointing to the other girl "She's-" he got cut off by the girl's outburst "Elle." she adds with a bitchy tone, only Heather seems to notice

Alex nods, giving a shy half-smile to Heather as he scratched the back of his head Heather rolls her eyes "Tou-chy." she frowns, at the other girl "I am not. And, if you didn't know.. Alex and I are together." she glares at Heather

Heather's mouth gapes open, as she stares at Alex he shakes his head "No.. we're not." he frowns at Elle as Heather runs off "Why did you do that?" he asks "I don't like her. And.. never mind." she looks away Alex runs after Heather.

_'Such an idiot.. I was..' 'I can end him, in an instant. Just.. say the word.' 'What would Lisa say to that?' 'I don't think she'd like it, who knows? Oh wait.. I would. She's still 'alive' you know. In the town, she's being punished.'_

_'Why?' 'For helping Father so many years ago..' 'Can't you help her?' 'I could. It isn't hard, I can release her from the town. Her soul is trapped here, I need to take control of the body.' _Heather nods, as she relinquished control to Alessa

"Heather!" Alex called, as he ran around trying to find her, he sighed _'Stupid Elle!' _he decided to follow his next clue, hoping Heather would meet up with him, so he could straighten things out, and make them back to normal.

Alessa strolled through the streets, it felt so good.. to be back. She walked on, monsters approached, nurses.. she repelled them with her mind they didn't dare to attack her. She saw him, Valtiel torturing Lisa.

"Stop!" she held her hand out, her eyes flashing red he stopped immediately and stared at the girl "I'm taking her, whether you like it or not." Alessa went over to Lisa, "This isn't how you look.." she put a hand on Lisa

Her hair turned back to her long blonde locks, her red nursing uniform "Alessa?" she asked confused "Lisa." she hugged her tightly, Lisa giving her one of her brightest cheerful smiles. "I can't leave this town, Alessa.. I'm stuck here.." Lisa bowed her head

"No.. you aren't." Alessa smiled waving her hand at the illusion, of Silent Hill a path to the real world "Alessa.. can you.. help Harry?" she asked Alessa smiled "You like father, don't you?" Alessa asked Lisa nodded, her cheeks a pink tint

"I can.. since he was killed with a monster from here, it is possible." Alessa focused, as a younger version of Harry Mason came forward "Heather?" he asked, she shook her head "Try again.." "Alessa?" he asked raising a brow, she nodded

He stared at her "How am I back?" "You died.. and I brought you back. As a 'sorry' because of what I did to your daughters. Cheryl.. and Heather. I caused them so much pain, you.. so much pain." she felt tears sliding down her face

Harry shook his head "I was wrong. Alessa, I know now.. you _were _and _are _Cheryl and Heather." he hugged her tightly "Thank you.. for giving me such love.. I craved it. Mother.. she was cold and evil. You.. were light and such warmth.. you enveloped me in unconditional love."

"It was nothing. You're my daughter, whether you're 'Alessa' or Heather, or Cheryl. All of you, are my daughters. Never forget that." he smiled, and hugged her a little tighter "I was broken Harry, you fixed me.

Again, I thank you. I can never repay you for what you've done for me. You saved me, this town.. all of these people.. you ended my torment... my pain. Both of you, made my life.. endurable. Without either of you, I would have long ago lost my sanity. From the bottom of my heart, accept my thanks."

"Both?" Harry asked, Alessa stepped out of the way "Lisa!" he called "Harry!" she smiled, both ran to one another and hugged, Alessa walking off "Heather!" Harry called she turned "Thank you." he grinned

Alessa smiled and waved them off "Father! When you get home.. wait for me, 'kay?" she asked he nodded, as he and Lisa took off from the town Alessa bowed her head, as Heather went back to normal _'Thank you.. Alessa.' _

_'You needn't thank me. You are me, my other half. You are the light, while I.. am the darkness.' 'You are not. If you were evil, you wouldn't have helped them.' 'How do you know, I didn't do it out of self-gain? To earn my way into paradise, by redemption. Helping two people I wronged.'_

_'because, like you said. I am you. And, I know me, I wouldn't do that.' _she smiled, as she heard Alessa's laughter, something nobody not even Claudia had heard before. _'Can you.. help me find Alex?' 'Sure.' _Alessa opened a rift, she stepped through

Alex was with.. _that _girl from before. He was about to go down into the sewer, Heather frowned at Elle Alex lit up when he saw her, he hugged her "Heather, where did you go?" he asked "I.. had something to do." she smiled as she awkwardly hugged back

Elle glared at Heather, Heather stuck her tongue out at the other girl "Don't.. ever leave again, 'kay?" he asked, "Okay." she whispered so only he heard, he climbed down the sewer, Heather coming with him as Elle waited at the top

Heather jumped off the ladder, and landed with a thud, her and Alex turning on their flashlights, as they go down the tunnel, leading into a corridor, with a pregnant monster, Heather shuddered "Just like.. when I was.. she was.." she murmured

Alex and her fighting off the monster, until he weakened it and cut open the stomach, allowing Josh's corpse to fall out, still wearing the ring "I'm.. sorry.." he felt on the verge of tears, as he apologized to his kid brother, he'd never wanted him to die.

"Alex." Heather put a hand on his back, he looked up at her, she knelt down and hugged him, he sobbed "It's okay." she tried to soothe him "It's not.. I killed my kid brother.." "It was an accident. That's why you were drawn to this place.

Many people are, because they need to come to terms with the demons of their past. You, weren't able to forgive yourself over your brother's death. I, was drawn here to avenge my father.. and for another purpose."

"But.." "No buts, Alex. I'm sure, Josh knows you didn't mean to do it. Now, come on." she stood up, and offered him her hand, he took it as he stood up "No more tears. You've avenged his death. Like I did, for my dad. Let's go."

She and he walked off, climbing up one at a time, Elle still waited as Alex came up, she noticed his eyes were puffy, she hugged him "About Josh.." he tried to explain, eyes darting to Heather, she shook her head mouthing 'no.'

He nodded "What about him?" Elle asked "We.. never found him." Alex said, Heather nodded smiling Alex returned Elle's hug, Heather turned and walked away, feeling tears fall "So long.. wonder boy." she looked down as she walked

_'Now now, my other self. You did fine.' 'Yeah, but I didn't expect doing the right thing.. to hurt so much.' 'Heather, doing the 'right' thing hardly ever comes without consequence. I died doing the 'right' thing. You lost your boy doing the 'right' thing. Your father..'_

Her grim thoughts didn't help, Alessa more importantly wasn't helping at the moment. Alex looked up, he saw Heather was going and stepped out of the hug, as he chased her. He grabbed her hand and turned her around

She was confused "Shouldn't you be with Elle?" she asked, unaware her face was still covered in tears, he shook his head as he leaned down and kissed her she closed her eyes _'See? I told you!' 'No! You told me, I'd lose him.'_

_'You did 'lose' him. You lost him multiple times. I had to help you find him again.' _Alessa rolled her eyes, Heather doing the same Alex pulled back, wiping the tears from her face Elle watched _'Point in case; Rejection hurts.' _

She smiled sadly, as she walked off tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I thought you liked Elle. She said so." "She says lots of things. She told me a long time ago, she liked me. I told her then, I'll tell her now; I don't like her that way."

"Now, shall we get out of here?" he asked offering her his hand, she nodded, as she took it "About Josh.." he trailed off "What about him? He's missing, we never found him.. your father, and mother are missing too. Silent Hill? Never heard of the town."

He grinned "Thank you." he chuckled "No problem. We all have our faults, Alex. I'm a 'witch' you're a 'mental patient' point, we're both screw ups. Or something like that, but either way.. we were both rejected by society."

Heather continued on, Alex grinned at her babbling, it was cute when she did it. "I mean, well. Not to say you're 'crazy' but.. I am strange, aren't I? A dead girl.. who's alive.. who has powers beyond anyone's explanation.. I birthed 'god' and killed her.."

He kissed her again "Hush. You're babbling." she nodded, face red as they left the nightmare town, the fog still clung to it, _Welcome to Silent Hill, the Resort Town have a relaxing vacation _Alex laughed at the sign and mocked the motto

"Resort town? More like nightmare town." "It was, once upon a time. Oh, you should have seen it.. that is to say.. before I was brought into things. I made the town what it is today. I mean, Alessa did. She used her powers, when she was burnt.. for 7 years. She endured the pain.."

Alex listened carefully to her story, "We need to get a ride.." Alex trailed off, "No need. We have Douglas' car." she pointed to it "Douglas?" he asked "I came here with him. No idea where he went off to." she frowned

He nodded, as he went to the drivers door "No way. I'm driving." Heather plopped in before he could get in, he shrugged and sat in the passenger seat, as Heather drove them back into town, and at her/her father's apartment.

"Alex." she shook him "Alex.. wake up." he opened his eyes, and sat up "Where are we?" he asked "Home.. well.. my home." she took the key out of the ignition, as Alex followed her to the apartment, she opened up the door and walked in

Harry and Lisa both stared at the teens, as they walked in, Heather and Alex plopped on the couch Harry raised a brow "Alex." she said simply, he nodded "Nice to meet you.. Alex.." Lisa trailed off "Alex Shepherd. Nice to meet you.."

"Lisa. Lisa Garland." she held her hand out, he shook it Alex looked to Harry "Dad." Heather frowned at him, "Harry Mason." he stuck his hand out, Alex nodded and shook it "You hurt my daughter, and I'll be the last face you see." he warned

Alex gulped and nodded "Dad!" Heather scolded, Harry sweat dropped Heather took Alex's hand "Come on, Alex. Sorry about him, he's just.. over protective some times." Heather glared at him, as they walked off to her room

"Kee-" she didn't hear the rest of what Harry said, she shut the door and locked it sighing as she laid back on the bed, arms behind her head she closed her eyes, Alex plopped beside her, both kicking their shoes off

"Aren't you a little too hard on him?" Alex asked, "No. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death. It's just.. when it came to me and boys he never let me go out with anyone. Not that I really wanted to, and I didn't even have my first kiss yet. Well, I mean.. in Silen-"

She was cut off, as he kissed her "Any good?" he asked she laughed and hit his arm "Ass." "Ow." he chuckled "So, have you ever had anyone?" she asked looking over, he shook his head "Mental Hospital." he shuddered

"Sorry." he shook his head "Don't apologize, there's no way you could've known. It's okay." he smiled Heather yawned "Tired?" he asked she nodded "Being in that town for so long.. takes it out of you." "I know what you mean."

"Do you? Did you survive your own horror, help another person through theirs?" she asked "Okay.. maybe I don't." "I was kidding." she laughed, "My town.. is gone.." Alex thought about it "It's the way things should be, Alex."

"How?" he asked "Because.. think about it. Every 50 years.. the parents killed their children for 'god' I killed god. No more sacrifices, and the town is gone with it's inhabitants. They belong to the town now, as pestilence."

"But.." "Remember, Alex? No 'buts' everything is as it should be. You changed your fate, you may hold your brother in the lime light, this isn't to disgrace his memory.. but. Alex, remember how he was talking about the ring and it's 'secret' purpose?" she asked

"How did you..?" he asked "Alessa, was a telepath. So am I. She told me.. she was in your mind." he stared and let silence sit between them for a moment, until he finally piped up "Continue.." he waited for her

"Alex, he knew what was to happen to you. Think about this, why didn't he warn you? He didn't care, Alex. Your father.. he said it was 'ruined' because of you. Your mother, went rampant due to her secrecy and guilt in turn.. your family was drawn to Silent Hill. Their sins.. brought them to their damnation."

Alex's eyes went wide, as the revelations hit him one by one "Did they.. ever truly love me?" he asked more himself than Heather "That.. doesn't matter. You know why, Alex? Because.. I do." she smiled, as she laced their hands together

He smiled as he stared at her "You know what makes you so great, Alex? Because you felt sorrow over the death of your brother. You tried your hardest to find him.. and help him. Even when learning the truth, you still love your family, don't you?" she asked

He nodded, feeling tears sting his eyes, she wiped them away "No more tears, remember?" she smiled, he nodded "I won't cry over it anymore." he yawned, "We should get some sleep. I feel like.. sleeping for a week." "Ditto." he grinned, both getting under the covers Heather curled up beside Alex.

"Goodnight, Alex." Heather yawned once again, "Goodnight, Heather." he smiled, she fell asleep, leaving him to think about his family and what she said.. it was true. He knew it wasn't to hurt him, just to give him the truth. He fell asleep, thinking of his younger brother and parents.

"Mother.. father.. Josh.." his eyes went from one to the other, all of them pointed at him "You killed us! You did this to us!" all of them accused, he stared at them eyes wide, Heather stood beside him "No. He didn't. You killed yourselves." she retorted

The three figures, as if not hearing her continued on "I didn't.. I didn't mean to Josh! I'm sorry.." "You took my life! Everything I had! Everything... I ever was!" he shouted back "You were prepared to sacrifice him! You weren't worth saving!" Heather yelled back

"Heather?" Alex asked she shook her head "Alessa?" she shook her head once more, holding his hand "Alex.. I'm you. This.. isn't real. It's a dream. I'm saying, what you yourself want to say." "No.. that's not true, I couldn't.. I wouldn't.. say those things.." he looked down

"We both know that's not right, Alex. Remember what I, what Heather said." she smiled, he thought about it, he turned to his family once more "No! I didn't kill you! You killed yourselves! You.. raised me to be a lamb! But, I won't be held accountable for your deaths! You got what you deserved!"

The illusions of his family faded away, he was back in the mental hospital, he was younger again "Do you remember this, Alex?" she asked "Of course." he nodded "Mom and dad dropped me off here, so I thought I was in the military.."

'Heather' nodded "You dreamt of me, called out for me.. here.." "What?" he asked turning to her "Not me, I mean the real Heather. Remember, I am your consciousness. I am here, only to reveal hidden truths. Don't believe me? Watch."

He was back in his room, the dream was so lucid.. it felt so real, it became vivid as he experienced it over again. He was given many clinical trials, to eradicate his guilt, he was back in his room taking his pills, as he dozed off.

He had dreams.. of a blonde girl.. in a vest, a skirt and boots her messy hair as she called out his name "I did.. I dreamt of her.. back then.. how?" he asked "How indeed?" she asked he was puzzled she shrugged

"I can't tell you things you don't know. Ask her, when you wake up silly." he nodded "I'll have to remember, to do that.. first.." he woke up, sitting up groggily, Heather still sound asleep beside him, he checked the time

8:30.. he shook her awake "Heather.." he called she sat up rubbing her eyes "Alex?" she asked "I.. have to ask you something." "What is it?" "I.. when I was in the hospital.. had dreams of you. Do you know about this?" he asked

She thought about it, for a moment "I do.. I had strange dreams.. about meeting a boy in a strange place.." "How.. did it happen? How did our dreams get linked?" he asked "Alessa." she said simply "How?"

"She's telepathic, maybe our minds are linked somehow, and that's how it happened. Or.. maybe we were predetermined to meet, and end up together by some divine intervention." "What, you mean.. like fate?" he asked

She nodded "It's possible. I mean come on, of all the things you've seen is this the craziest idea over any other?" she asked he shook his head "Maybe.. it was fate. I'm just glad, I got to meet you Heather." he hugged her tight

"Like wise." she smiled, giving a little yawn, she was still tired from waking up so early "Now.." she said "Hmm?" he asked "Let's go back to sleep. It's 8:30 and I'm a graduate. I don't need to wake up this early anymore." she plopped back down, he shrugged and went back to sleep again.

He dreamt once more of Heather, not nightmares of his past, just dreams.. dreams of a future he wanted to have with the blonde girl, he wanted to make sure that they'd happen. Get married, have children.. stay as far away from Silent Hill as possible..


End file.
